To Some an Afterlife
by Drowning Fishy
Summary: 'The diplomats!' Rúmil nearly shouted slapping the door way as he ran out.
1. Pre

A new look on LOTR for some people, for some it is there first life, for some torn painfully and prematurely from there lives, it's an after life. This is the trle of a five year old girl.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Tolkien's work.  
  
_  
"Cinderella, dressed in mella, went up stairs to kiss a fella. In stead she kissed a snake how many times did she get bit? One, two, three..." Some kits sang, double dutching on a low income street.  
  
A blue eyed brown hair five year old girl named, Angelica Grace Kit, laughed as she skipped the ropes skillfully. Little she did she know of the danger that brewed around her. Her and her friends giggle, picking up the pace of the game. Till at the count of thirteen, Angelica trips, her foot tangling in the rope.  
  
At the same moment shots rang out. Angelica's friends scream, scattering in hopes of making it to safety. Not till they were safe did they know they left their friend behind.  
  
"Angi!" One of her friend called out rushing to her friend's side again.  
  
Weakly Angelica looks up at her friend, a young African American, tears streamed down her face. Angelica gasps, arching her body now racked with pain. She had no time to run, no time to seek cover. Now her world was fading, her friends cries no longer herd.   
  
"Sorry." Angelica whispers, unsure if her words were herd.  
  
The world goes black, as Angelica Grace Kit died on a lonely street. Curious bystanders coming out to see the new death on the block.  
  
~  
  
Pain that was the last thing she remembered. A young girl sat up abruptly in a forest with a scream. Fearfully she looked around, this wasn't right, this wasn't wear she was. She screamed again louder then before, but this time she cried for her mother.  
  
A rustle from the bushes stifled her screams, though tears still ran down her face. A blonde haired man steps out looking at her curiously, wondering what a human child was doing here. The child hiccuped, backing away, never before had she seen a human with pointed ears.  
  
"Shh, it's okay child, my name is Haldir."  
  
Haldir kneels by the crying child, which was unclothed. Not wise in a world like this. Taking off his cloak he handed it to her. A wailing noise filled his ears making him back off.  
  
"Quainegul." Haldir shudders.  
  
The child shuttered, she did not hear the wail that Haldir heard. Instead she heard her name called. Again it called to her.  
  
"Angelica Grace Kit you are no more, welcome to your after life. It will be okay-"  
  
The Quainegul was interrupted by an attack by Haldir, that was more of a warning. The elf knew not of her words to the child.  
  
'Unless you wish to raise the child,' It wailed in elvish. 'Don't stop me. For her, this is her after life... Do you wish to raise her?'  
  
Haldir didn't know what to say, before now he didn't know what Quainegul's could talk. They were a breed of gul's, or wraiths as humans called them. Dare he raise the unknown child?  
  
~@~  
  
Okay I'm going to leave that decision up to these reviewers. Should Haldir accept, or should he leave her go. 


	2. 

Somewhere in my comp, it's forgetting to copy and paste the corrected work. So I'm trying my best to correct this fic without the help of spell check. I LOVE modern technology.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any thing that belongs to Tolkien.  
`  
The Quainegul glared at Haldir, whose eyes showed a vehement suspicion. As it shifts posisions, the plants seem to bend out of it's feet. Haldir looks up, into the Quainegul's eyes. Feminine blue, with a errie transparency, painted unto a deathly pale round face. Deaths played in it's eyes, and for a second Haldir thought he saw his.  
  
'So elf what is your answer?' It wails in elvish. 'To much time is wasted, much more and she'll be one of us... A Quainegul.'  
  
The word of her kind from her mouth pained his ears. Lightly he covered his ears, glancing at the child who was wrapped in his cloak. She was not his child, but he had strong fatherly feelings for her.  
  
"Yes." Haldir says suddenly before he realized his words. "...I will care for her."  
  
The Quainegul noded slowly, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small gold ring, with tiny golden feather that hung from it. In the center was a small emerald, drawrven cut.  
  
Taking her hand, the Quainegul slid the ring unto the child's hand. Her form changeing from human, to elvish. Haldir's eyes open wide at the site, never before had he seen such a site.  
  
'Astaldochamiel.' The Quainegul whispered to the child, certian Haldir herd it.  
  
The child fell forward having fainted. Having little to no emotions the Quainegul just watches her. Haldir rushed towards the child, only to be grabed by the Quainegul. His head reels as it slams hard into a tree. Then it forced it's will into Haldir, figureing out his thoughts, and feelings.   
  
A screams excaped Haldir's lips, he did not like this thing invading his mind. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a glint of light; An arrow. The child, the child was at danger.  
  
Haldir broke from the Quainegul's grasp, his mind numb from the invasion. His only reasoning was to protect the child. It came as no surprise, when an arrow struck high into his back.  
  
~@~  
  
I like short chapters. :) R&R I beg of you. Get enough I might to a long chapter. 


	3. 

:) Okay, I take it you guys didn't like me hurting Haldir. He had to show his loyalty towards the child didn't he. *gasps* But did he survive? Well, your just going to have to read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Tolkien's great work.  
~  
Haldir awoke with a start, sitting strait up in bed. At first he thought everything was a dream. Then a sharp agonizing pain caught up, sending him a reminder. In order not to cry out Haldir closed his eyes, breathing steadily trying to wish away the pain. Gentle hands pushed him back down.  
  
"Rest now Haldir, your injury was great, but you'll be fine."  
  
Haldir opened his eyes, looking into the face belonging to the familiar voice. His eyes open wide at the site of Celeborn, who sat at his bed side. Celeborn, because Haldir was going to stay awake, motions for Haldir to roll over, He wanted to inspect the wound.   
  
Haldir followed orders.  
  
'Where's the child that was with me?' Haldir asked.  
  
'She is sleeping in the other room.' Celeborn responded removing the bloody bandage. 'What is she to you?'  
  
Haldir sucked in a breath, not from the pain. He did not know what to tell Celeborn about the child. Much less about the Quainegul that handed the responsibility to him. It most certainly would cause problems, but none more then if Lady Galadriel was home. A thought flickered through his mind like a flame.  
  
'She is my daughter, she was brought by some, unwelcome guests.' Haldir finally told Celeborn.  
  
'I thought she kind of look like you.' Celeborn cleaned the wound gently. 'My wife should be pleased to hear of your child.'  
  
'NO!' Haldir shouted fearfully.  
  
Celeborn just paused, staring at Haldir in confusion.  
  
Haldir lowered his head, 'I'd rather not have her know.'  
  
'Is it because of the mother?' Celeborn asked calmly, but with a hint of displeasure.  
  
Haldir noded thinking of the Quainegul.  
  
'So because of the child's mother you wish for me to lie to my wife?' Celeborn sat down the rag. "I'll have someone put the bandage back on." Celeborn walks stiffly for the door.  
  
'Lord Celeborn I am sorry.' Haldir tired to sit, but stoped as he felt the stitches strain painfully. 'I ment to offense.'  
  
'I will not lie to my wife Haldir, she will find out.' Haldir vanished out the door.  
  
No energy left, Haldir droped the rest of the way into the bed. Breathing in the wooded smells of the mattress. Every thing in Lórien smelt of wood, it was even ingrained into his senses.  
  
'Dad!'  
  
Haldir barely moved when the light child jumped on him. Pinning him on his stomach. She pokes lightly at his wound, making a sound of disgust.  
  
'Does that hurt?'  
  
'Yes dear child, it does.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'Dad, what's my name? I have seem to forgotten everything before the woods.' She asked suddenly.  
  
['Astaldochamiel.' The Quainegul whispered to the child.]   
  
Haldir wrinkles his nose at what was certain the name the Quainegul gave the child, his daughter in his memories. Such a long, distasteful name. Still there was some good in her name.  
  
'Your name is Astal.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
An elf walked in carrying bandages. The child, Astal broke out in a giggling fit, curling up tightly beside Haldir. The elf set out bandaging Haldir's back, eyeing the child occasionally. Haldir's head was turned away from the elf treating him, and his mind was slowing down considerably. Right now he would not be able to recognize his brothers voices.  
  
'So what is the child's name?'  
  
'Astal, and when might I get out of here?' Haldir asked feeling his energy fade.  
  
'Two days, now rest.'  
  
Rest he did, and soon Haldir was snoring softly. Astal giggled, pointing at Haldir with a glint in her eye.  
  
'Father snores.'  
  
'Father?' The elf looked at the child then Haldir, then back at the child. 'When did my brother become a father?'  
  
~@~  
  
Ut oh what brother just stumbled upon Haldir's little one? *giggle* tune in when I get off my rush. HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY 


	4. 

No, it's not called spell check, and rereading, it's called getting off the sugar rush that is making it difficult for a decent fic. And in that age, they most have used twas, thus, thee, ye, nay, and other dialects like that, but know not many people understand that now day in age. Gay back then ment something totally different then back then to.  
  
AND PLEASE SHOOT ME IF THIS TURNS INTO A MARRY SUE!  
  
And thank you greatly to Lady of Legolas, Lady Jaina, celebrian, RoMayDrako, and JLF. To Tindomiel thank you for your support, and your concerns... I'll mail ya.  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Tolkien's work.  
~  
It was another nice day in Lórien, Astal was out on the forest floor playing, as Haldir was with Celeborn. Two days had passed, Celeborn wished to know what had gotten past their line of defense, with Haldir's brother Orophin. Lórien was by far, the safest elven city around today, any intrusion would not be taken so easily.  
  
'Haldir, I know you trust the child, and not those that delivered the child to you. There is, how ever, no reasoning how they got past Orophin, and your other brother.' Celeborn reasoned.  
  
'He is right brother, I was watching carefully, and I seen no one enter the north woods, nor leave.' Orophin looked at his brother.  
  
'So you wish for me to leave the child in the woods?' Haldir asked.  
  
'Preferably outside the woods.' Orophin mumbled.  
  
Haldir clenchecd his fists, as Celeborn snarled at Orophin. Calmly though Celeborn stood up staring out over the vastness, back turned to the brothers.  
  
'She is but a child, that is true.' Celeborn began. 'Still something mysterious surrounds her. I do not know if she is a threat, the only one who would know that for certain is my wife.' Celeborn paused. 'You claim that she is your daughter, do you not Haldir?'  
  
'She is my daughter, yes.' Haldir answered.  
  
Celeborn turned to face the brothers. 'Then in my best opinion Haldir, she is under your care, your responsible for all her actions. I do not want you to leave her alone. Orophin, you do not have to accept her, but I would sagest you do.'  
  
Orophin face tightend, 'Yes Lord Celeborn.'  
  
'And I accept responsibilities for what Astal does.'  
  
'Good, now the day has just begun, and your both healthy, I sagest you go patrol your area. I do not want a repeat of a few days ago.'  
  
'Pardon me Lord Celeborn, but what about Astal, surely I can't take her with me.' Haldir complained.  
  
'Then the child must go.' Celeborn snapped. 'I cannot extend elves for you to become a stay at home mom.'  
  
Orophin grined at the thought of the child leaving Lórien. Sighing Haldir's shoulders dropped.  
  
'I'll find a way to take her with me, we'll be out before the sun is fully up.'  
  
~  
  
Haldir finished making Astal a nest in a thick bush. Orophin stood in the background watching his brother. Grabbing Astal Haldir sat her in the nest of prepared blankets and toys.  
  
'I want you to stay here Astal till I get you out, I'll be near by so don't worry.'  
  
'Yes father.'  
  
Haldir closed up the bushes, he was so glad she called him her father. For reasurance he tied a bell unto one of the branches, then turned towards his brother. Orophin walked away, beginning the usual walk around the northern woods.  
  
'You really do care for her.' Orophin stated.  
  
Haldir nods, 'She is mine to care for now, I will not leave her alone to die.'  
  
'Then I shall do my best to accept her, now come, we must make sure the borders are clear. Lord Celeborn will be unpleased if we fail again.'  
  
Haldir smiled, 'I hear there's a group of humans venturing close to Lórien, shall we take care of them?'  
  
'Of course Haldir, cannot let any filthy humans in.'  
  
~@~  
  
Crud forgot the other brothers name, crud. Oh so yeah, figure him as already out in the woods. X_X I apologize. Next chapter should be up soon again. (If this chapter is still to bad with grammer, I'll hunt down a beta.) 


	5. 

*Blaring Beethoven, and 3 doors down* Thanks to all those who helped with the name of Orophin's and Haldir's other brother. It helped me locate a proper spelling of the name.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Tolkien's work.  
  
~  
A rabbit scurried from under the bush were Orophin just had walked by. Haldir hid a smile as he watched his brother knock an arrow in his bow. It was just a measly rabbit, nothing for an elf to get excited about. Orophin lowered his bow, feeling a bit sheepish. It was not like him to react in such a manner.  
  
'Well, I could have sword it was more then a rabbit.' Orophin explained.  
  
'More then a rabbit? Well, dear brother it looked like a rabbit to me.' Haldir's face straitened to business like. "Come, it's early day, I wish not miss scaring the humans.'  
  
'Yes, they're entering the Lórien woods as we speak. Remember it is my turn to confront the humans first.'  
  
Haldir smiled at Orophin, then jumped into a tree. For a few separable seconds, Orophin watched as his brother jumped from branch to branch, barely disturbing a leaf. This time he would out do his brother, he'll send those stinky humans running on the first site of an elf.  
  
~  
  
An old human motioned to his group to follow him into the woods of the white witch. They all knew of the rumors, they also knew that the Orcs dared not track them inside. They were on the way to Rohan, but to be honest they were lost. Neither planned on uprooting, till Orcs forced them to.  
  
A branch or something, dropped onto the forest floor behind the group. The group spun around, desperately searching for the intruder. Hearts pounded in fear, as mothers pulled their kids nearer.  
  
"What are you doing here humans?"  
  
The leader screamed a really feminine scream for an old man. Face still in a scowl, Orophin managed to raise his eyebrow in amusement. The old man spun around startled, a puddle formed beneath him.  
  
The rest of the humans just had their heads turned towards the elf. Mouths slightly dropped to startled to do anything. Guess it didn't help that their leader just pissed his trousers. Orophin's eyes narrowed, his question was not answered.  
  
"What are you doing here filthy humans?" Orophin spat again.  
  
"I... Um.... I ... Thee... I .... Er." A younger man stuttered. "Orcs."  
  
"So a bunch of stupid Orcs sent you into our woods." Orophin sneered. "Leave, or face a fate worse then the Orcs would give you."  
  
"M... My name is Brote, and I'm... we're so sorry." Brote regained his composure, seeming to puff up. "We'll be through your forest soon enough, and you shouldn't pick on old men like that. Especially my father, this travel to Rohan has not been easy on him."  
  
Brote motioned for his group to continue. Orophin just tipped his head, silently counting down from twenty-five, the number in the group. Haldir had such an odd sense of humor.  
  
At the count of zero, Haldir appeared out of no were, arrow point blank to Brote's face. Brote stopped, paling a shade. Still Orophin remained as he was, not bothering to look at the site behind them.  
  
"Your not welcome here, and besides," Orophin finally turned around, eyes glinting. "Rohan's that way."  
  
Orophin points in the direction they came. Brote looked at Orophin shocked, then at Haldir.  
  
'Lower your arrow Haldir.' Orophin ordered.  
  
Haldir lowered his arrow, Brote was still concerned. That arrow was aimed closer to his family line. Still, much to admiration of the elves, Brote still looked like a brave man.  
  
"No, I dare say Rohan is strait ahead."  
  
Haldir's hand did the elf's version of, oops I slipped. Brote stared at the line that formed were the arrow split the crotch of his trousers. Bravery gone at a slip of a wrist.  
  
"I dare say Rohan is behind us, come now, to Rohan."  
  
The group turned around beginning to head out of Lórien. Orophin glanced at the frail human, Brote referred to as his father. Still standing there half out of his wits.  
  
"Human, you for got something, unless you wish for us to dispose of it."  
  
Brote looked back, noticing his father for the first time in a while. Embarrused Brote ran back and grabbed his fathers hand.  
  
"Come father."  
  
Both elf brothers watch as the human exit Lórien. Hours remained left in their patrol, but with reports of Orcs near by, it would not be wise to leave patrol early.  
  
'That was a good show, Orophin bad on you for scaring that old man.' A sly voice snaked from behind the tree.   
  
'Rúmil, brother, it's about time you joined us. You missed some great fun.' Orophin greeted.  
  
Rúmil emerged from behind the tree, finally. His face had the usual stuck up look, he especially seemed to eye Haldir. Who, by now, was staring at Rúmil and Orophin in deep amusement.   
  
'What seems to be so amusing Haldir?' Rúmil insisted.  
  
'I em not amused, I'm amazed at how much you two look like mother.' Haldir paused intensely looking them over. 'No wonder she never wished for daughters.'  
  
Orophin, and Rúmil glare at Haldir intensely. Coldness in there eyes could be felt on the air, but their brother couldn't care less. Neither was known for acting when insulted, only Haldir did.  
  
'Orophin, I say we do what Lord Elrond's sons, Elrohir, and Elladan do to Glorfindel when insulted.' Rúmil suggested.  
  
'I would have to agree this time.' Orophin smiled. 'If an elf gets beat in the woods, would anyone hear his screams?'  
  
It took no more then a twitch to get Haldir dashing into the trees at top speed. Brothers close in chase, determined to answer Orophin's question.  
  
Lórien Elves held themselves high, rarely giving in to childish behavior. When it did come around, it served a purpose to show who at the time, was at the top of their game. Some use violence, Lórien elves used play. It was especially not uncommon between brothers when no other elves were around. Though with the lack of play in their older years, Elves forgot the finer points of playing nice.  
  
... Poor Haldir.  
  
~@~  
  
ROFL 


	6. 

Hello, thank you all for the nice reviews, nice to know your all are still with me. If you have any suggestions, comments, any thing you can think of you want done in this fic, I'll try to accommodate ya.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Tolkien's lovely work.  
  
~  
Haldir lightly pressed a cloth to his swollen, bleeding lip. Above him, his brothers scanned the field outside of the northern woods, estimating how many Orcs roamed close to Lórien borders. Orc usually wanted nothing to do with the woods, but on occashion they did drift to close. Forceing the elves to deal with them.  
  
Orophin pulled back from his post, then climbed down next to Haldir. Humor hardly hid in his eyes as he looked at Haldir nursing one of his many new bruises.  
  
'Still fussing over your injuries?' Orophin asked.  
  
Haldir's face dropped further. 'How many Orcs did you see?'  
  
'Four, maybe five dozen.'  
  
'More of them then last time. We should go report this to Lord Celeborn.'  
  
'I disagree brother, we can take them out ourselves.'  
  
'No Orophin, there is only five elves in the northern woods, five against that many is foolish.' Haldir reminded coldly.  
  
'Then what do you sagest we do?' Orophin asked.  
  
'Rúmil.' Haldir called taking the cloth off his lip. 'Go to Lord Celeborn and tell him of the Orcs, see if you can get anymore elves out here, I'll keep look out with Orophin.'  
  
Rúmil disappeared into the forest of Lórien without a word. Haldir shifted his weight on the branch so that he could climb up higher to spy on the Orcs.   
Upset by his brothers decision, Orophin continued to stare at where Rúmil left. Part of him wanted to go out alone, but he respected Haldir to much to let emotions get control. Suddenly something dawned on him.  
  
'Haldir, something's wrong.'  
  
'Nothing is wrong Orophin.'  
  
'Yes there is, the humans got back past the Orcs, and were we waiting for someone from Mirkwood?'  
  
~  
  
I sagest a song to ya all, 'Stealing like a Hobbit.' By Luke Ski. I apologize for the short chapter, was not feeling the best for these last few days. Yet again it's up to you guys to decide. Did someone come from Mirkwood? If so whom? And maybe why? 


	7. 

*Looks at the readers defeated* I bloody give you a chance to put in your input, and either your confused, or wishing for me to continue. Bloody murder, do you want me just to leave you out of the fun? I'll go ask who's ever on my IM they seem to be the most opinionated about this. *shakes her head and laughs* Silly gooses, and to the soul who I confused. What I ment by that is humans are such easy targets, why would Orcs resist the chance to torture them, unless there was a bigger fish in the water. Understand?  
  
*Goes to bug a random person on her IM*  
  
Now that I got my opinion, disclaimer I don't own Tolkien's work.  
  
~  
  
Haldir chuckled to himself. 'I forgot, yes, we're expecting Thranduil's diplomats for continued good relations in trade.'  
  
'What?' Orophin got caught off guard. 'Diplomats for continued good relations in trade from Thranduil?... So then I can take it we can just leave them?'  
  
'Yes, Lord Celeborn won't mind in the least, he has always hated this continued nonsense. As you can tell we don't trade with Mirkwood, or anyone else.' Haldir stated.  
  
'Suddenly I feel bad for wanting to attack the Orcs. I'm sorry for my earlier irrational behavior Haldir.'  
  
'It's okay, you needed to see the~ benefits of patience.' Haldir paused. 'I hope Rúmil don't run to fast.'  
  
Orophin and Haldir remained in the tree watching the Orcs. They were having such fun with their captors torturing them. Sadly, if it looked like death, or any other permanent damage might occur, the brothers would have no choice but to step in. Until then they were outside Lórien borders and they could not help.  
  
Close to night fall two diplomats break out from the Orcs, running towards Lórien. Orophin raised an eye watching the plight. The two diplomats were bloody, their clothes were torn, they did not look like diplomatics from Thranduil anymore. One of the Orcs raise a bow, aiming for one of diplomats.  
  
'Haldir should we intervene... Haldir!'  
  
Haldir's head jerked to attention, looking instantly out towards the Orcs. He to saw the diplomats running for dear life. He grabbed his bow, knocked an arrow, then aimed at the Orc aiming for the running elves. Then he just waited.  
  
Orophin looks at the Orc ready to fire, then at Haldir, then at the Orc. It confused him why Haldir didn't fire, now would be the time to fire. Taking a deep breath Orophin recalled what his brother said about patience. How it always paid off in the end. As precious seconds pass neither of them firing he glanced up at Haldir.  
  
"Haldir what are you waiting for?!" Orophin insisted. "The Orcs are not going to wait forever."  
  
"Get ready your bow, and don't worry about me." Haldir scolded.  
  
The diplomats ran with all their strength towards the Lórien woods. There they knew they would be safe from the Orcs. One glances back at the Orc aiming at them, as the Orc fires he suddenly trips landing flat on his face. The arrow flying uselessly over his head. The elf scampered to his feet, his buddy helping him up. Where were the elves that protected the wood?  
  
Much to their great relief they passed under the first leaf of the woods. At that instant an arrow flew from a tree above them. Two more elves appeared in the edge firing their bows. They turned to watch the screaming of the Orcs as they drew back, reeling around in confusion and fear.  
  
The diplomats look back at a light brown haired elf, and a lighter blonde elf. Two more appeared from the direction the first arrow flew. The diplomats glared at them coldly.  
  
"Welcome to the land of the lady of the wood." Haldir greeted. "I hope you had a good journey, diplomats of King Thranduil." Haldir barely hid his smile. "Come, they are expecting you."  
  
Haldir walked into the woods, Orophin followed him, then the light brown haired elf. The lighter haired elf motioned for them to enter. The diplomatics reached their boiling point with anger. The whole time they could have been saved the pain of torture if these protectors of Lórien would have reacted.  
  
"The lord, and the lady will hear of this." One warned storming after Haldir.  
  
"Hear of what? We did no wrong." Haldir smirked.  
  
The diplomatics growled behind them, sounding more like Orcs then elves. Haldir leans over towards Orophin to speak to him without prying ears.  
  
~@~  
  
I'm done. :) Speak now or forever hold your peace. 


	8. 

No, no, no, no, I haven't forgotten about Astal just making sure this don't turn into a freaking Mary-Sue. We all know how stories like that are. In this chapter we will see Astal... And to little-lost-one Do you WANT the diplomats to become important characters? I wasn't planning on it, but I will if that is what your request. I'm trying to be reader friendly here peoples! :) Okay I have a chapter to type. And ooh sorry for my unplanned illness, I back for now. Just on pain meds so things may get a little weird.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Tolkiens work, I'm just a fan that happens to be a writer, and wants more.  
  
~  
  
Haldir walked up to the bush that hid Astal. Behind him Orophin was giving halfhearted complaints on how the diplomats would hate this stop. In truth, he didn't really care. All elf's knew that the only thing diplomats were good for is making the lord and the lady cranky. Right now it was worse, because it was just Celeborn to deal with these men, Galadriel was still expected back home in three more days.  
  
'She's not here!' Haldir gasped.  
  
'What do you mean not here?' Orophin asked.  
  
Haldir pulled back the bushes to reveal all Astal's toys but no child. Orophin's face turned to an I-told-you-so look, but it was softened when he brother frantically began to pull out bedding. A feeling of guilt washed over him, knowing Haldir must love the child.  
  
Finally Haldir collapsed back on the ground holding his head. All the bedding pretty much ripped out. His face contorted as his breath heaved in and out. At first Orophin thought Haldir to have given up. Then he saw what Haldir saw. There was little Astal asleep, she must have curled up underneath the blankets for warmth.  
  
'Haldir, I told you to get rid of that child, she's going to be the death of you.'  
  
Haldir shot Orophin a look of agreement, then began rolling up the bedding not taken up by the child. With the help of Orophin soon the bedding, and toys were cleaned up. Packed into a backpack Haldir left beside the bushes. Haldir picks up the little child, as Orophin puts the backpack on his own back.  
  
'Well, shall we face the nasty diplomats now?' Haldir asked.  
  
'Afraid so brother.'  
  
~  
  
One of the diplomats spins around hearing the return of the two brothers. His eyes squinted even more, angry beyond measure. First he saw Orophin walked out with a backpack on his back. That didn't help his temperament, confusion does not help anger. Then Haldir walked out, carried something wrapped up in bedding.  
  
'What is so important that you had to go and get?!' The main diplomat shouted. 'I'm tired of delays I want to see Lord Celeborn now or relations are OVER!'  
  
Startled by the diplomats shout, Astal awoke screaming. Haldir hugged her closer, bouncing her with an elvish lullaby on his lips. Astal cried loudly, not taking comfort from her elvish father. The look that followed from Haldir, made the diplomat step back beside his buddy.  
  
'One more outburst from you, I'll leave you with the Orcs, that is no threat.' Haldir growled. 'Come, the lady of the woods maybe away, but the lord is waiting.'  
  
Astal wrapped her arms around her arms around Haldir's neck tightly, her crying gone down to a tired whimper. Proudly Haldir walked past the diplomats, leading the way to Caras Galadhon. Orophin remained in back, knowing his brother was in a foul mood. An Orc would make better company right now.  
  
'Haldir has a child?' The quietest of the diplomats asked Orophin.  
  
'Yes, you think all elves remain childless all their lives?' Orophin asked in reply. 'Just a warning, Haldir is a fierce father, do not get between him and his daughter. Being a diplomat will not save you if you do.'  
  
The walk to Caras Galadhon remained surprisingly quiet. Neither elf spoke, nor a bird sang. Silence hung in the Lórien woods just as if sound was renounced. But once they caught site of the main elvish city, they were soon greeted by a less quiet elvish army. Haldir bowed respectfully to Celeborn, forgetting that Astal had drifted off.  
  
'Do not drop your daughter Haldir,' Celeborn warned. 'I dropped Arwen once, it was not a pretty site.'  
  
'Yes, I remember that day.'  
  
'Tell me about the Orcs.' Celeborn ordered.  
  
'We scared them away, but they'll be back. I'm certain of it.'  
  
Celeborn paused thoughtfully, looking over at the elves prepared to rescue the already rescued elves. It could be assumed that the Orcs would be back, despite their fear of the woods, they were extremely stupid. That is what gave Middle Earth a fighting chance all these years, Orcs were stupid. The only evil to befall Middle Earth that caused rile, was Sauran. Especially the darkness he brought upon Mirkwood when he guised himself as a Necromancer, in the southern regions of Dol Guldur. "Increase the patrols.' Celeborn ordered. 'Keep an eye on the Orcs, I want none to pass the border of Lórien.'  
  
'Yes, Lord Celeborn, and the diplomats?' Haldir asked. 'You will escort me, the diplomats, and your brothers back, there you and your child can rest.' Celeborn's energy seemed to drop. 'Diplomats of King Thranduil I welcome you, I'm sorry for any inconvenience you may have suffered upon arriving here.'  
  
'Lord Celeborn, I'm displeased to say, there are no apologies that will be accepted for you delay in help, also the delay in arrival. Your march- warden, Haldir, proved quite disrespectful, along with the border-gaurds, but I'm certain they were just following his orders.' The loud mouth of the diplomats spat out. 'Your standings with Mirkwood stand on a thread.' The quieter one spoke. 'I advise you to tread carefully from now on Lord Celeborn.'  
  
Celeborn gave the diplomats look of understanding, then glared a warning at Haldir. Who was hiding his concern for what Celeborn might do to him. Astal had woken up, staring confused at the unhappy elves. Haldir knew he would be punished for his actions, elves must remain in good standing. It was just the way, thus war was rare between elves.  
  
~@~  
  
Ut oh, Haldir in trouble. Suggestions on what to do? Or maybe he shouldn't be punished by Celeborn? Come on guys, last chances to get your opinions in before I quite being an all nice author and let you get your two cents in. So review and speak up, I am waiting. Oh any questions, email me. 


	9. 

Sorry for the delay in updating, I have been ill as of late again. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers as of yet. I beg for all of your forgiveness :: bows:: Oh, and before I forget. :: Looks at a review:: Sounds like one of you would like to see this yoai, or em I wrong?  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Tolkien's work, Tolkien owns his own work.  
  
~  
  
Rain pounded down around Lórien, the canopy of trees protecting the elves from the onset of rain. Still here and there water falls formed, crashing unto the forest floor below. Blue luminescence lights giving it an errie, but beautiful look. Rivers formed, following paths already forged by rains of the past. Lórien was built to never flood, and never soak the elves beneath the leaves. It was a nice living for the elves that decided here was the place to settle.  
  
Haldir kisses Astal on the forehead, then gave her a quick hug. Tonight he had to go out and try to redeem his name. Maybe Celeborn would be more understanding now that he had time to think. Standing up he looked at his adopted daughter. It was hard to believe she was not really his. His eye caught the ring that remained on her finger, it would be even harder to explain what she forgot in the woods.  
  
'Father, I don't want you to go.' Astal complained with a whine.  
  
'I'm sorry, one of your uncles should be around soon to watch you.' Haldir responded casually. 'You be a good girl for me now.'  
  
'No! I won't be a good girl.' Astal pouted.  
  
Laughing to himself, Haldir turned, and walked away. Astal stomped her foot and glared back at the house. She had already began to cry, because Haldir choose not to stay. A child can be left behind so many times before they begin to feel it's them.  
  
Haldir jogged gracefully down the long winding stairs. Something in him screamed for him to turn back, not to continue. He chose to ignore it, if he was to dodge a bad punishment he would have to talk to Celeborn before it was to late. This was foolishness, yes they were diplomats sent by Mirkwood, but he had a right to watch the Lórien borders as he deemed fit.  
  
Fighting the Orcs continuously inside the borders swiftly, had gained a great fear in the Orcs. Even more fear when Galadriel was around. What she did to them, Haldir would never know. All this ment that fighting the Orcs outside the border, would dim the superstition of the Orcs. Making Lórien more prone to attacks.  
  
Feeling something cold run around his feet, Haldir looked down at the ground he now stood on. One of the rivers deflected, now running down past the staircase to his house. Stepping back unto the last step, Haldir makes a flying leap over the river, barely clearing it.  
  
A noise drew him to turn around, before he discovered it a pain filled his head. Shocked by the blow his body collapsed sending him into the river. Strong hands grasped him, pulling him to his feet. In his dazed mode he could recognize his attackers; The diplomats from before.  
  
'I know your watching child of Haldir, be quiet about this or you won't get your father back alive.' The most dominate of the diplomats sneered.  
  
Astal hugged a support for the stair case, trying to hide herself. Scared she watched as they dragged off Haldir. She did not know if he still lived as it was. Even still, the threat of the diplomats filled her with fear, she would not tell a soul.  
  
~@~  
  
Looks like I'll have to name the diplomats now, ::laughs::Oh man, this is taking an unexpected turn. But I still want to hear opinions and comments from you. I'm trying to create an environment were readers have voices and they are heard.  
  
PS: How do you really spell errie, I know we use it alot to discribe something spooky, but I can't find it in the dictonary. 


	10. 

Guess I lost many of you people. -_- I hate getting sick, it's cursed, and I was hoping for your responses to that. Well, I should hurry to finish this so I can move on in case no one returns.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Tolkien's work.  
  
~  
  
Orophin walked up the stairs, he to accidentally stepping into the river. Something felt off, it was just to quiet, but he dismissed it. Blaming it all on the child now residing in their house. A few more steps up, he noticed young Astal still clinging to the stair case. Pale in shock, staring off into space.  
  
'Haldir!' Orophin called out; No response. 'Haldir!'  
  
Thunder rumbled, the rain now turning into a storm. Storms that rarely crossed this land. Rivendell experienced more storms, some violent some calm.  
  
'Astal where is Haldir?' Orophin asked, not expecting to get a response.  
  
'Orophin what's going on?' Rúmil asked walking up.  
  
'I don't know, I found Astal here, Haldir is not responding to his name.' Orophin fussed.  
  
Rúmil grabbed Astal and pulled her from the stair case. Holding her tight in his arms.  
  
'Lets check around upstairs.' Rúmil ordered.  
  
Thunder cracked loud, scared Astal screamed at the top of her lungs. With barely a cringe, Rúmil hugged her tighter, praying Haldir was home. He to felt something amiss in Lórien.  
  
~@~  
  
Thunder crashed, Haldir felt rain pelt his body as he was dragged towards the southern borders of Lórien. His captors, the diplomats, knew that the northern borders were more protected, leaving them in privacy in the South.  
  
Haldir felt his body drop into the mud. The deluge began to flood the valley. Coughing Haldir pulled his head out of the mud, rolling over. His hands ached from where they were bound tightly. Angrily he glared at the diplomats.  
  
'Such an unbecoming look for an elf.' The dominate diplomat sneered. 'You should know you deserved what you are getting. I cannot trust Lord Celeborn to hand out a just punishment, so we shall.'  
  
Haldir herd a wet rope slap against a branch, then the hiss as it got pulled down. Something wished him to fear, but he resisted. He would show these Mirkwood diplomats what Lórien elves were made of.  
  
The quiet, less dominate of the two, held a noose and stared at Haldir. His usually compliant face, hardened to something new, something evil. IN a few quick strides he stood face to face with Haldir. Before Haldir could draw back he felt the noose around his neck, tightening with every movement.  
  
'Stand up elf.' The less dominate orders.  
  
Haldir just stared at the elf, not caring what the orders were. Lightning flashed, and thunder laughed.  
  
'I said get up!' The elf screamed, yanking the rope hard.  
  
Gagging, Haldir half stood on his own, half was pulled up. Lightning flashed, a hand slapped across his face.  
  
'You will stand for your punishment, or hang for it elf.' The dominate one yelled.  
  
~@~  
  
Just returning from Celeborn's place, Rúmil jogged up the stairs to his home. Orophin didn't need to ask if Haldir was there, because it was clear that he was not. The expression on Rúmil's face told everything.  
  
'Astal please, if you know anything were your dad is, tell us.' Orophin pleaded.  
  
Astal sniffled and rubbed her eyes, 'No! If I tell they will kill father.'  
  
Grabbing Astal by the shoulders, Orophin lightly shook her. Astal opened her eyes wide, staring at Orophin scared. Rúmil watched on, trusting Orophin's judgment.  
  
'Who?' Orophin asked again. 'Or your father will die Astal. I know you don't want that to happen do you.'  
  
'No.' Astal whispered.  
  
'Good, now where is he Astal?'  
  
'The new people took him.' Astal hiccuped beginning to cry again. 'They hit daddy in the head, and they - hiccup - said they kill him if I tell.'  
  
'The new people?' Orophin asked quietly.  
  
'The diplomats!' Rúmil nearly shouted slapping the door way as he ran out.  
  
Orophin glanced at Rúmil tight faced, then looked back at Astal, still held tightly in his hands. Lightly he touched her face, wiping away a tear that fell down.  
  
'Astal stay here, we'll bring back your father I swear.' Orophin comforted.  
  
Astal sucked on her thumb, in need of a hug, as her uncles ran out of the house. She remained quiet as thunder crashed. Whimpering she crawled under the low bed.  
  
~@~  
  
A thin switch stung the back of Haldir's leg. Gritting his teeth, Haldir remained standing. Much of his blood mingled in with the rain in crimson ties. Dignity remained the only thing holding him up from collapsing towards the ground.  
  
'I think he had enough.' The less dominate of the two said, lowering the switch.  
  
Lighting flashed as the dominate diplomat looked over Haldir, it was true that they had caused more damage then the Orcs had caused to them. Sighing the dominate one nodded.  
  
'Lets get back before they know it's us that did this.' The dominate diplomat paused to glare at Haldir. 'I'm sure he won't tell on us.'  
  
The more dominate diplomat walked over to Haldir and touched his bare bruised and bloody chest. Haldir remained stoic, the pain hidden behind years of experience. Then with a laugh mingled with thunder, he walked off, followed by the less dominate.  
  
But before they left the dominate one picked up a large stone. Tossing it in his hands a few times contemplating something.  
  
'And Haldir.'  
  
Haldir looked up at the dominate diplomat, lightning flashed blinding him from seeing what the diplomat did, but the pain exploding in his head told him. With a sorry whispered to Astal, Haldir collapses.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Okay this authors pent up frustrations are out. *takes a deep cleansing breath* Reviews, comments, curses? All welcome. I'll even explain why I did what I did if someone asks. 


	11. 

Sorry ;::bows bows:: with all the frustrations of FF.net lately I haven't gotten around to this. Please I hope I haven't lost anyone ::cries:; Been SO long since I updated the fic.  
  
Disclaimer I not own LOTR.  
  
~@~  
  
Rúmil descended from the stairs of the small tree top house. Behind him Orophin followed closely, both had left Astal to take care of herself. Moment in the southern tree line drew both brothers cautiously to investigate. A pang of ill feeling ran though both their bodies, it was the diplomats. Sinking into the saturated darkness, the brothers waited they were to close to run away from them.  
  
'Where is Haldir?' Orophin spoke up.  
  
The diplomats jumped staring closely at the darkness. Gradually, before them, Orophin materialized from the darkness. Preferring to remain hidden Rúmil declined any chance to move out of the darkness. Watching as the diplomats tried to slide further away from Orophin.  
  
'Being punished, it's up to Valar if he lives or not.' The dominate growled.  
  
'Were is he, or by Valar's choice or not will you be dead.' Orophin hissed.  
  
As if on que the sound of a bow going taught, filled the rainy night air. Orophin took in a deep breathe of the sweet smell of the rain filled night, waiting for their answer. The diplomats shoulders dropped, they dare not test the patience of a Loth Loiren Elf.  
  
'Strait south, you'll run across him eventually.'  
  
Orophin uncharacteristically rolled his eyes in digest. Wasting no more time to take off running into the southern woods. His brother close on his heels.  
  
Rain soaked branches slapped at their bodies like orc whips. Urgency pushed them forward, thankfully the diplomats left a clear enough path. Still the continuous down pour of rain made it traitorous. Lighting flashed, the distraction caused Rúmil to slip on the forest floor. As quick as the thunder Orophin grabbed his brothers arm steadying him.  
  
'Try not to fall.' Orophin ordered.  
  
Rúmil nodded, as they continued.   
  
Soon they came upon a clearing, lighting flashed more vigorously lighting up the forest like day. In the light they saw Haldir, hanging limply from a rope. Rúmil rushed forward to his brother, as Orophin pulled out his sword. Cutting the rope with great ease. Under the weight of his brother, Rúmil dropped to the forest floor slowly.  
  
'No pulse.' Rúmil shouted slapping his brothers face hard. 'Haldir! Come on it's Rúmil and Orophin. Dammit don't give up on your daughter Astal.' Rúmil slapped his brother again harder. 'Haldir!'  
  
Haldir drew a quiet breath, small but a breath nonetheless.  
  
'Orophin help me, we need to get him back in a hurry. He's been hurt badly.'  
  
Orophin ran over to Rúmil, picking up Haldir who was still sprawled across his brothers lap. Besides the ugly mark were the rope tightened around Haldir's neck, Orophin could see welts, blood, and a nasty bruise on his head. Together they made quick haste back. Guided by the light of bolts of electricity that danced from the heavens.  
  
~@~   
  
Okay 519 my bed time cause it's am not pm. 


End file.
